


„Genießt die Vorstellung“

by Rillion



Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession (Supernatural), Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Gen, How did Michael get into that suit, No Beta w die like Winchesters, Possession, Post-Episode: s14e09 The Spear, episode speculation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Was nach 14x09 passiert, oder: Wie Michael in den Anzug kommt und warum sie immer noch im gleichen Setting sind, wie in der Episodenpromo.
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Michael & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135523
Kudos: 3





	„Genießt die Vorstellung“

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Enjoy the show”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055287) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



„Seid mein Gast! Seht zu wie Kansas City fällt. Die Aussicht ist außergewöhnlich.“  
Michael lächelt, Lippen geschlossen. Sam und Castiel beißen die Zähne zusammen, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.  


„Nun, wenn ihr mich für einen Moment entschuldigen würdet“, sagt der Erzengel und zieht herausfordernd langsam an den dreien vorbei. „Ich habe ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen.“  
Er wirft jeden von ihnen einen gehässigen Blick zu, als er sich zu der großen Holztür bewegt.  
„Genießt die Vorstellung.“  
Dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich. Sam atmet scharf aus, als ob er die Luft angehalten hätte. Jack geht zu der Tür und ruckelt an ihr.  


„Sie ist verschlossen“, sagt er, wütend. Castiel stellt sich zu ihm und lässt seine Hand über die Tür wandern.  
„Sie ist versiegelt mit Michaels Kraft. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns sie jetzt zu öffnen.“ Der Engel seufzt.  
„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragt Jack.  
„Ich fürchte, wir können nichts tun“, sagt Castiel, seine Stimme getränkt in Bedauern, aber dennoch tröstend sodass es Jack nicht zu sehr treffen würde.  
„Aber wir müssen irgendwas tun“, beharrt Jack und schaut zu Sam hinüber, der immer noch noch da stand, wo sie ihn gelassen hatten. Eine Hand bedeckt die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts und er starrt in die Ferne.  


„Sam“, fragt der ehemalige Nephilim in der Hoffnung, Sam hätte eine Idee. Der Winchester scheint aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden, da er aufschreckt.  
„K- Keine Ahnung“, sagt er, tonlos. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Aber wir müssen einen Weg finden alles aufzuhalten!“ Jack will nicht herumsitzen und all das einfach passieren lassen.  
„Das will ich, glaub mir, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Der Speer ist zerbrochen, das Ei ist keine Option. Wir haben nichts mehr“, erklärt Sam und schreitet durch den Raum, beide Hände über sein Gesicht reibend, in Gedanken versunken.  


Jack wandert zu der panorama Fensterfront, wo die Überbleibsel des Speers in zwei Hälften liegen und hebt sie auf. Sie sind ausgebrannt.  
„Was glaubst du wird jetzt passieren?“  
Castiel geht auf ihn zu.  
„Die Jäger werden die Situation in der Stadt so gut wie möglich kontrollieren und wir.... müssen über unseren nächstbesten Schritt nachdenken.“ Er legt eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter.  
„Was ist mit Dean?“  
Castiel seufzt.  


„Wir versuchen alles um ihn zurückzubringen. Wie sonst auch“, sagt Sam von hinten. „Und dieses Mal stellen wir sicher, dass Michael endgültig verschwindet.“  
„Wie wollen wir das machen?“ Jack schaut auf den zerbrochenen Speer in seiner Hand.  
„Wir finden einen Weg“, versichert Sam. Es klingt nicht vollständig überzeugt, aber jeder im Raum weiß, dass Sam alles tun würde um Dean zu retten.  


„Alles was wir im Moment tun können, ist zu warten.“ Castiel ist nicht glücklich mit diesen Worten, aber alle drei wissen, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Das macht es aber nicht weniger frustrierend.

  


Sie schrecken auf, als die Tür öffnet. Michael tritt ein und schließt sie wieder, ohne einen Finger zu heben.   
„Ich sehe ihr habt es euch bequem gemacht“, merkt er an, da alle drei auf der Ledercouch platzgenommen haben.  
„Beinhalten deine sogenannten 'Vorbereitungen' einen Garderobenwechsel?“, sagt Sam, bissig, während er sich erhebt. Castiel und Jack folgen ihm.  
Michael hat Deans Jäger-Garderobe in einen altbackenen, geschickt kombinierten Anzug umgetauscht. Seine Stachelfrisur ist nun flach auf eine Seite gegelt. Dean würde es hassen.  


Michael lächelt auf Sams Kommentar hin.  
„Eure Bekleidung ist so unterirdisch, ohne jegliche Klasse, genau wie ihr Menschen.“ Das Lächeln verlässt seine Lippen nicht. „Das ist was einer angemessenen Repräsentation am nächsten kommt.“  
Er glättet seinen Anzug, zieh sein Jackett am Saum nach unten. Alles sieht so falsch aus in ihren Augen. Wie Michael Deans Körper bewegt, seine Gesichtsausdrücke, es passt nicht.  


„Eindruck ist das A-und-O“, fährt der Erzengel fort. „Wen würdet ihr respektieren?“  
Michaels Finger zeigt auf Sam. „Holzfäller?“ Dann breitet er seine Arme aus. „Oder Geschäftsmann?“  


„Hm. Die Masche funktioniert vielleicht mit deinen Monstern, aber für mich siehst du einfach nur aus wie ein Trottel“, sagt Sam. Er presst seine Lippen zusammen.  
Michael erwidert ein schnaubendes Lachen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst Sam. Aber du solltest meine Kraft achten. Und ich weiß, das tust du.“  


Er bewegt sich zum anderen Ende des Raumes und schenkt sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Castiel, Jack und Sam drehen sich um, damit Michael in Sichtweite bleibt.  
„Oh, ich habe nicht genug Gläser für euch. So ein Jammer.“  
Er schließt sie Flasche ohne aufzublicken. Dann trinkt er einen Schluck und wendet sich dem zu, was von Team Freier Wille übrig geblieben ist.  


„Übrigens“, beginnt er, der Whisky im Glas, durch die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hand, schwappend, „Eure kleinen Jäger Freunde kämpfen da unten sehr tapfer.“  
Er leert das Glas.  
Sam, Jack und Castiels Augen weiten sich auf die Erwähnung der Jäger.  


„Was hast du getan?“, fragt Castiel.  
„Oh, ich habe nicht eingegriffen. Ich habe mich bloß über die Zustände am Boden informiert“, sagt Michael. „Ich werde den Hergang seinen freien Lauf lassen.“  
„Wieso? Willst du nicht gewinnen?“ Sam kneift seine Augen zusammen.  
Michael lacht und die patronisierende Art des Erzengels beginnt allen dreien auf den Geist zu gehen.  
„Ich habe bereits gewonnen“, sagt er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verliert an Belustigung, schlägt in einen gefährlichen Ton um.  


„Luzifer hat das gleiche gesagt. Ihn haben wir auch besiegt.“ Jetzt setzt Sam einen Schritt nach vorne, nun vor Castiel und Jack positioniert.  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnet Michael unbeeindruckt und tippt sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Schläfe, Deans Schläfe. „Eine sehr schmerzhafte Erinnerung für Dean.“  
Sam schluckt.  
„Aber für dich ist es noch schlimmer, oder? Da unten im Käfig gefangen zu sein mit meinem Bruder und meinem Alter-Ego?“  
Michael macht ebenso einen Schritt nach vorn.  
Sam antwortet nicht. Er will dieses Thema nicht angehen.  


„Lass mich dir eins sagen“, führt Michael fort. „Ich bin nicht mein Bruder. Erwarte nicht von mir seine Fehler zu machen. Das werde ich nicht.“  
Sam kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wendet sich ab, verändert seine Körperhaltung aber nicht.  


„Hier oben sind viele hilfreiche Dinge.“ Michael weist wieder zu seinem Kopf und geht an den dreien vorbei. Castiel, Jack und Sam drehen sich um.  
„Ihr scheint zu vergessen“, beginnt der Erzengel, „dass ich alles über euch weiß. Ich kenne eure Tricks, eure Waffen. Ich weiß es, weil er es weiß.“  
Er begibt sich zu der Tür und lässt sein leeres Whiskyglass auf dem Schreibtisch links von ihnen stehen.  


Bevor er geht dreht er sich noch einmal um, faltet seine Hände vor seinem Bauch zusammen und lässt seinen Blick über sie schweifen.  
„Castiel, Jack, Sam“, Seine Augen verweilen auf dem Jäger. „-my.“  
Michael grinst höhnisch als Sam scharf einatmet.  


„Amüsiert euch.“  
Und die Tür schließt sich.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab das damals direkt nach der Ausstrahlung von 14x09 geschrieben und im original auf tumblr gepostet. Mein Schreibblog ist rillionouswrtng


End file.
